


Chloé's Redemption 1:  Awakening

by greg unplugged (Greg_Unplugged)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Series- Chloé's Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greg_Unplugged/pseuds/greg%20unplugged
Summary: Chloé has never learned how to act like a decent person around others, and it looks like she never will.  Is there anyone who can help her change her attitude?This is a short prologue to my story, Rise To The Challenge.  I wrote it because I felt it was necessary to provide an impetus for the Chloé to change.As far as where I would place this story in canon, it falls somewhere in the early stages of Season 3.  It represents an alternate reality that could have happened given the right circumstances.  Master Fu is still the guardian at this point.  Chloé has been Queen Bee a couple times already and wishes she would be called upon more, but at this point she still worships Ladybug.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. The Bane of My Existence

**Chapter 1 - The Bane Of My Existence (from Marinette's POV)**

"So what are you wearing tonight, Marinette?"

Alya had stepped in front of me as we walked down the hallway at Françoise Dupont High School, then turned to face me and started skipping lightly backwards in a playful way. Her big brown eyes were twinkling with excitement, and with good reason. Tonight is Nino's backyard party, which has been in the planning stages for months now, and all of their closest friends were going to be there. Unfortunately Adrien wouldn't be able to come, as usual, which made me sad, but at the same time his absence would probably make it easier for me to mingle. Anyway, this party is something we'd both been looking forward to all week.

"Well, I was thinking about wearing the green A-line I just finished," I told her. "This will be a good chance to show it off and see what everyone thinks."

"Perfect!" she said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a little while she continued skipping. "Except now I have to pull out my best outfit so I can keep up with you!"

"This isn't a competition silly," I laughed, "and you need to watch where you're going, girl!"

I had no sooner gotten those words out of my mouth when I saw that Chloé was standing in the hallway right in front of us. She was facing the opposite direction, arguing with Sabrina about something, and before I could warn Alya, she had bumped into Chloé, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Alya landed on top of Chloé, who angrily pushed her away.

"You complete dolt!" Chloé screamed. "What is your problem?"

"It was an accident Chloé," Alya said, picking up her glasses that had fallen off. "I was talking with Marinette and wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"Sorry?!" Chloé said contemptuously. "You think saying sorry will fix everything? I hurt my elbow when I fell, and --" She stopped to pull a mirror out of her purse, then continued. "-- and look what you did to my hair!! You even knocked my sunglasses off my head! You're nothing but a clumsy idiot!"

Alya glared at her. "Hey princess, I said I'm sorry, I don't need your hateful comments!"

"Chloé," I said, trying to defuse the situation, "We were just exciting about a party we're going to tonight, she didn't mean to--"

Chloé's face had turned beet red. "Stop right there, Dupain-Cheng! I heard all about your little soiree tonight. A bunch of losers getting together to try and feel better about themselves! Nothing Sabrina or I would ever want to be a part of!"

As they both got up, I saw Alya clench her hand into a fist and turn toward Chloé. I quickly grabbed her and said, "Let's get out of here Alya. Chloé, we're sorry about knocking you over, but your attitude doesn't do anything but turn people against you. I really feel sorry for you."

I led Alya past Chloé, who stomped away in disgust. Sabrina stayed back for a second, looking at us with a sad expression, before Chloé yelled for her to follow. I felt especially bad for Sabrina. I know she's been a close friend of Chloé since they were kids, but now she's just letting herself be manipulated.

"Let's just go enjoy ourselves tonight," I said to Alya, "and forget about all the drama." Alya looked at me and nodded in agreement as we headed home.

⟸⎼⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼◈⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎻⎻⎼⎼⎽⎽⎼⎼⎼⟹

The party was everything I had hoped it would be. Nearly three full hours of great music, dancing, socializing and snacking. It was a welcome relief from all of the school work.

As I was getting ready for bed, I started thinking back to Alya's run-in with Chloé earlier. Yes, the accident was Alya's fault, but Chloé's response to it only made things worse. Tikki nestled into the pillow next to me, and I turned toward her.

"Tikki, you heard what happened with Chloé at school today. What do you think of it?"

Tikki paused a moment to think it over. "Chloé's a very troubled girl, Marinette. She has a distorted view of reality because of her family's social status, and because she's been treated like a queen growing up. She thinks the world owes her everything, and it carries over into how she treats others. But don't forget that you've seen some glimpses of good in her, too. After your teacher was akumatized, she was genuinely sorry for what she did and apologized. And after becoming Queen Bee for the first time, she did abuse her powers to make herself look like the hero, but she also learned from that experience and became an effective ally when called upon. I feel like she wants to change but doesn't know how to go about it, so she reverts back to the behavior she's most comfortable with. It's too bad she doesn't have a way to break that cycle."

"But I think she can do it if she wants to change badly enough," I replied. "She just needs someone in her life who can be a positive influence on her, and show her how a normal person responds to everyday situations."

"Well, as far as I know, the only person she looks up to is Ladybug," Tikki said with a smile. "If anyone could change her perspective, it might be her."

"I suppose," I laughed. "But Ladybug only spends any time around her when Queen Bee is needed, and I don't really have much of a chance to do life coaching then."

"No, that's for sure," Tikki agreed. "I don't know, maybe eventually she'll find someone who can help her to change."

"Well, enough of that for tonight. Goodnight, Tikki." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and closed my eyes.

As I got comfortable in bed, I started thinking about what Tikki had just said. Chloé does idolize the superhero version of myself, and it makes me wonder whether I actually could help shape Chloé's view of the world. I see so much potential in her, but right now she's wasting it, and if she continues down this road she'll end up making herself miserable, as well as everyone else. I may not be the most qualified person to help, but it may be worth a shot. I started tossing ideas around in my head, until eventually I fell asleep.


	2. The Visit

**Chapter 2 - The Visit (from Chloé's POV)**

"Okay Sabrina, see you in the morning. Oh, and be sure to have my homework ready for me when I pick you up." I hung up the phone, then stared into the mirror on my vanity and finished applying my makeup. Afterwards, I turned to my butler who had been waiting beside me the whole time. "Jean-Diss, will you bring me my tea?" I said with a sweet voice.

"Right away, mademoiselle." He turned and left through the double doors. I'd never admit it out loud, but I really do love Jean. He's someone who's always been here for me, and he puts up with a lot. In some ways I'm closer to him than my own father. When he came back with my tea, I felt inspired to give him a quick hug, then sent him on his way.

I went onto the patio and settled into my lounge chair, flipped my sunglasses down over my eyes and stared up into the sky, thinking about all the stupidity I witnessed earlier at school. Those people are so ridiculous! They're all off in their own little worlds, thinking their lives are important, while looking down on me. They can't appreciate how lucky they are to have someone like me around them. If they did, they'd surely treat me with the respect I deserve.

After a few minutes I heard a thump behind me, startling me and making me jump from my seat. I flipped my glasses back up and started heading toward my bedroom, my heart beating out of control. I relaxed immediately when I saw the red and black figure standing there next to the railing

"Ladybug!" I yelled, running toward her with open arms. "You need Queen Bee! What akuma are we going after this time?"

"Hi Chloé," she said in an unusually quiet voice. "Actually, there's no akuma right now. I was wondering if we could just hang out for a while, if that's okay with you?"

My jaw felt like it had dropped to the floor. Ladybug actually wants to spend time with me? This is everything I could ever have hoped for! "Y-yes!" I stammered. " That would be fantastic!" I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her toward the bedroom. "Here, let me show you around my suite! I'll have my butler bring you something to drink, whatever you want."

"That's nice of you Chloé, maybe later. And I've already seen your place, you don't need to show me around--"

"Over here's my lovely queen size bed, it's so comfortable! And look over here-- my bathroom actually has a gold toilet! Isn't that the absolute best?" I pressed the intercom button on the wall. "Jean Bidet, Ladybug is here, please come up and take her drink order."

"Let's just sit down for now, okay Chloé?" she said in a calm voice. "You can show me more later."

"Oh sure, sure," I told her, letting go of her wrist. "Let's head to the sofa over there." I was just thrilled that the woman I've looked up to for so long would willingly come here on her own to see me, and I wanted to be a good hostess to her.

We sat down next to each other on the sofa. As I looked at her, I noticed that she wasn't acting like the superhero I've come to know; she seemed to be acting more like… how can I say it… a normal person? She had her fingers tightly interlocked and was tapping her thumbs together nervously. Not the body language I was used to seeing from a champion like her. Was something wrong? Was she not happy with me? I suddenly felt very nervous.

"So Ladybug," I said, wanting to keep the conversation going, "I'm really happy to see you. Even though it's a little strange for you to just pop in for no reason." I paused for a moment. "So… is there a reason?"

At that moment, my butler came through the door. "What can I get for you, Mademoiselle Ladybug?" I was so on edge that the sound of his voice made me inhale sharply, and a short, high-pitched squeal came from the back of my throat. I could feel my cheeks burning, and wanted to crawl under a table to hide.

"I'll just take a bottle of spring water, thank you," she told him, not acknowledging my faux pas. Maybe she was as nervous as I was.

"Very well madame," he said as he left the room. She still hadn't answered my question, which was making me even more uncomfortable. Why won't she talk to me? Finally, she looked up at me and gave me a slight smile, which helped lighten the mood a little.

"Chloé, let me explain why I'm here," she began. What should I do with my hands? I tried putting them on my knees, but that didn't feel natural, so I crossed my legs and placed both hands onto my front knee. Then I realized that my lower leg was bouncing, and I quickly stopped it. Ladybug continued.

"We've had a bit of an up-and-down history for sure, I can't deny that. You've done things that have made me so angry at you, but then you've been able to turn around and surprise me with an unexpected level of maturity and self-awareness. When I've come to you and asked you to help me out, you've proven yourself to be focused and competent. I guess what I'm saying is, I believe you are someone who can become great with the right direction. And so, I've decided to spend time with you to help you do that."

I could feel the pressure leaving my body as I listened to what she was saying. So, she wants to train me to be the best superhero I can be! I jumped over at her and put my arms around her. "Oh thank you Ladybug, you won't regret this! I'll be happy to be your apprentice, teach me everything you know and I'll be a partner you can count on!"

"Whoa, slow your roll a little," she said, pushing me away and standing up. Oh no, I upset her again. I backed up to the other end of the sofa and wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling very small.

"Let me be clear," she continued. "Yes, I'll be glad to teach you things that will help you with your abilities as Queen Bee. But there's a lot that has to happen before we get to that point." I was confused, but kept listening. She sat back down on her end of the sofa and focused on me.

"When you look at me Chloé, what is it that you see?"

"That's easy," I responded. "I see an amazing superhero, someone that I want to be like."

"Well Chloé, the reality is, I'm an ordinary girl just like yourself. I had this responsibility thrust onto me about a year ago, and I almost threw it all away and let someone else take it instead. Even with a kwami to help me, I still had to call on a strength within me to convince myself that I was good enough to become the hero that Paris needed. And even though I was drowning in self-doubt, I was somehow able to find that strength and hone it.

"But you know what? In spite of everything I've had the honor of doing, I've never forgotten who I am and where I come from. Yes, sometimes I get caught up in the praises others have given me, but I never let it change who I am. To be successful in anything in life, I believe it's essential to remain humble at your core. There's nothing wrong with being confident in your work, but never let yourself think that you're more important than anyone else.

"That's where you have to improve, Chloé. I appreciate the respect you have for me, but I know that you don't show the same respect to others, and I have my ways of knowing that. I know you're a lonely person, and if you aren't willing to change your attitude then I'm afraid you'll be faced with a lifetime of heartache. I've talked to you about some of these things before, like the time when your father was akumatized. You were willing to talk honestly with me about things then, and it helped you to work through those moments. I'm not a professional counselor or anything, but I'll be glad to come here in the evenings and talk with you, if you're up for it. And I promise you, I won't discuss anything we talk about with anyone.

"You're very lucky to have been born into a life that affords you so many luxuries, Chloé, and you're certainly entitled to continue enjoying them. The changes I'm talking about are on the inside. You have to be willing to make adjustments to the way you view others, and consider their feelings, no matter their social status. I think you'll be surprised by what you find if you start doing that. What do you say?"

I felt tears coming as I listened to her, and put my hand up to cover my face from Ladybug. No one has ever spoken to me like she has. She's the one person who I trust completely, and something about her words really touched me down deep. Part of me just wanted to tell her she was wrong about me, and then send her away-- but she's right about me being lonely, and maybe there's something to what she's telling me.

Jean came back into the room and handed the water bottle to her, and before leaving he put his hand gently on my shoulder, which made me start audibly crying. It took me several minutes to compose myself before I was finally able to speak in a clear voice. "I'd be honored to accept your help, Ladybug," I finally said while staring down at my hands.

"Thank you, Chloé. I appreciate you giving me your trust." She smiled and scooted over closer to me, and we began our first "session". I found it was easy for me to open up to her, and before I knew it a couple hours had passed. When we were done, she finally stood up and turned toward the door.

"Tomorrow night around the same time?" she asked me. I nodded, and waved as she left.

I walked back over toward my bed, running my hand along the pink curtains as I went by. It felt amazing that Ladybug was so willing to hang out and give me her attention. I felt a sense of relief as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

Before lying down, I glanced over at the nightstand, where my school books were stacked. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the urge to open up my history book and read over the homework for tomorrow. Sabrina had me covered, but maybe it would be good for me to read the assignment for myself. I managed to get through several pages before finally passing out.


	3. The Next Step

**Chapter 3 - The Next Step**

**(from Chloé's POV)**

Ladybug had come by to see me ten times so far. We had decided to take tonight off, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to relax with a long bubble bath and a facial.

I was thrilled that my hero was willing to be a life coach for me. It surprised me how much I was willing to talk about with her--I talked about the day my mom left, my relationship with Adrien, and even brought up some embarrassing stuff I did with Sabrina when we were younger. And Ladybug didn't seem phased by any of it.

As much as I appreciated her help, it took some time before I learned to apply what we talked about to my everyday life. At first I still felt resentful of others at school, but I managed to keep my thoughts to myself. Ladybug had told me to be aware of times when I would start thinking I'm superior to those around me, and to shift my thoughts to something else. Gradually I found it was easier for me to catch myself before some of those toxic thoughts could even take a foothold.

After getting into my pajamas, I called Sabrina to tell her I would do my own homework tonight, which she seemed thankful for. I thought it was the least I could do. It wasn't like I was too dumb to understand the assignments, I've just been passing the work off to her so I could relax in the evenings. Maybe it's time for me to start taking on some responsibility for myself? It seemed weird for me to think that way, but it was starting to make sense.

So, I keep asking myself… can I really be the type of person that Ladybug thinks I can? I wasn't sure, but based on how things have been going so far, I'm willing to give it a shot.

**(from Marinette's POV)**

Two weeks had passed since I started helping Chloé. It was exhausting, but she seems to be responding well. I'd told my parents that I was working with Alya, while at the same time hoping that Alya wouldn't try to get in touch with me while I was at Chloé's. I hated having to hide what I was doing, but I thought it was the best thing to do for now.

What surprised me most was that Hawk Moth had seemingly gone dormant for the time being. In the weeks before, we had been dealing with at least one attack per week, and while it was strange to get a break from him, I was thankful for it.

The whole process with Chloé turned out to be a lot more straightforward than I thought it would. I didn't really have to coach her that much; I would just let her talk, and she managed to work through a lot of her own problems. I tried to stay neutral and not judge her, only be there in a supportive way. It was difficult for me to listen when she talked about Adrien, but  I knew what a close connection they had growing up, so  I took a deep breath and stayed objective.  At times I'd put my arm around her when she got emotional, and at the end of each session I would give her a hug. She seemed to be happy just having me there to listen. I  had no trouble staying transformed during our sessions since I wasn't  using my lucky charm. Tikki told me that she was proud of my altruistic efforts, and I know she was as happy as I was with the break from the akumas.

Something that Chat had said to me stuck in my mind. I had mentioned Chloé to him a few weeks ago, and he felt that we should tell her that we can't give her the miraculous again since Hawk Moth knows that she is Queen Bee. On the other hand, I had told Chloé that once I felt she was ready, I would call on her again. I really don't think it's necessary to protect her like that-- I think she'll be able to handle it, because of the determination that she showed while her father was akumatized. I understand that her family could become a weakness for her, but if I can help her to be strong then I think she'll be able to overcome that.

While sitting at home working on dress designs, I decided I would take a few minutes to go visit Alya. She had developed some sort of gum infection that was getting worse and was causing her a lot of pain. She had missed the past couple days of school, and I told her I'd bring her homework to her.

As soon as I got back home, I heard a TV broadcast reporting an akuma attack. Okay, back to work at last. While I had enjoyed the break, I had no trouble getting psyched up to respond. I commanded Tikki to transform me, then used my communicator to get in touch with Chat, who had gotten word of an akumatized villain named Eclipser who was terrorizing people. I went onto my balcony and headed for our usual meeting spot.

****TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, PLEASE CHECK OUT "CHLOÉ'S REDEMPTION 2: RISE TO THE CHALLENGE", ALSO ON THIS WEBSITE.  
** **


End file.
